It's All For You
by xgoodxgirlxgonexbadx
Summary: Edward has never quite fit in with the people of Forks. First chance he got, he left to make something of himself. No one really knew why he was in such a hurry to leave. A huge secret that could destroy everything.Now he's back home because of his sister's wedding. Only to find out that there is a huge shock waiting for him in the form of the groom. AU, all human.
1. Chapter 1

I hated having to go back home. I absolutely couldn't stand being in the town that I grew up in. I wasn't that I had a crappy childhood or anything along those lines. There was just something that wasn't right. Forks wasn't a bad place, it was good for people who liked the small town life. Someone like me though, I was just meant for the city. No one was surprised when I left to go to school in Seattle and make a life there. After college I didn't move back home like some people did. Instead I stayed in Seattle to make something of myself. However my younger sister was getting married and she wanted me to be there. The wedding wasn't for months but she still wanted me to help her out. Apparently the concept of a wedding planner was something that my mother and sister didn't understand. That was how I found myself back in the house that I grew up in. I had driven myself since my mom was busy and my dad was working double shifts at the hospital. I had no idea where my sister was but I was fine being by myself. I was always fine with being alone. It had freaked my parents out when I was younger but it wasn't because I was depressed.

My duffel bag was thrown in my old bedroom. Most parents would have used their kid's rooms for storage or something. However my mom had insisted on leaving it how I had left it. The same movie posters were up on the walls. Pictures of my family and me were in the same frames. My ancient computer was still on the desk and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. Since I was taking leave from my work I had to bring along my lap top. It took me all of five minutes to unpack everything that I had brought with me. One of the many traits I had gotten from my parents was organization. Everything had its place even if it wasn't where I usually stayed. After that I had nothing to do so I decided to head down stairs. I hadn't eaten since that morning and my stomach was begging to be filled.

Even though I normally didn't cook, I knew how to do it. Soon I was standing in front of the stove and talking to one of my assistants through my blue tooth. It was already driving me insane not being able to be in the office. I knew that it was the right thing to be in Forks for my family. Over the years I came up with just about any excuse to not come home. It was wrong but I just couldn't stand the thought of it. I reached into the cabinet to grab a plate and set it down on the counter. Everything that I needed to make myself a sandwich was already out. I was trying my hardest to listen to everything that I was being told," They want to go over the numbers again before they agree to the terms we set out." I wanted to curse at the fact that I was not there yet again. Suddenly I heard the sound of a car and knew that someone was home. I sighed before telling her I would call her back and hanging up. If my mom caught me on my blue tooth I would never hear the end of it.

The front door opened and I went to go see who it was. To my surprise and relief it was my sister Alice. She was laughing and pulling someone in with her. I waited for her to notice me which didn't take that long. A squeal came from her and she was jumping right on me. I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was. The two of us were complete opposites when it came down to it. She was happy, vibrant and full of life. Honestly she was also careless, reckless and sometimes a little scatter brained. That was probably why I loved her so damn much. She was pressing kisses to my cheek," Edward! I've missed you! And now I have my two best guys with me!" I set her back down to look towards the guy that was right behind her. The moment I did, my stomach lurched.

My baby sister was engaged to Jasper fucking Hale. I hadn't seen him since I had graduated from high school. Honestly I had been fine with not having to see him. Obviously fate was fucking with me and I did not believe in fate. I forced myself to smile and held my hand out to him," Jasper, it's good to see you." Due to what I did for a living, I knew how to fake a smile and make polite conversation. He seemed stunned at the sight of me but he quickly caught on. The moment his hand slid into mine I wanted to pull my own back. We shook hands and I quickly pulled mine away," I just got here a while ago," I paused to run my hand through my hair," I am making myself some food, do you two want to join me?" Alice instantly agreed but said something about needing a shower. Was she going to leave me alone with him? Before I could even try to protest she was running up the staircase.

I didn't even look his way before going to the kitchen. Only because I knew that he would follow me. I hurried over to the stove that I had thankfully turned off. The egg was slid onto the bread that I had toasted. Even though I knew how to make polite conversation, I was not in the mood for it. A hand slammed down on the counter beside the plate," Not going to ask me how I've been Edward? It's been years." His tone was just like I remembered it, condescending as hell. I didn't even look up and began to chop up the tomato," How've you been Jasper? How in the world did you end up getting engaged to my baby sister? She never mentioned that the guy she was seeing was you." I was trying my hardest to keep the anger out of my voice and failing. No one was able to get under my skin like Jasper was able to. It had been that way since we had met all those years ago. When you grew up in a small town, you went to school with the same people you met in preschool.

Jasper turned to lean against the counter right by where I was standing," I told her not to tell you," of course he did," I'm glad that she listened." I chose to ignore him since I wanted to focus on what I was doing. I wanted nothing more than to be back in Seattle. If I was in Seattle then I would be in my office and everything would be fine. Instead I was in Forks and I was probably about to enter a shit storm. He didn't seem to be that put out by my silence," I heard your some big shot in Seattle now, is that true?" He knew that it was but I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to talk to him. I turned my head after I finished putting the sandwich together," If you mean running my own company then yes, I am a big shot." My success hadn't really surprised anyone that knew me. I had always been driven to be the best. I went to grab the bottle of wine that I knew my mom had left out. Just as I was grabbing a glass I heard him say," I'll have a glass too, thanks."

His attitude still made me want to punch him. Even though I wanted to tell him to fuck off, I grabbed another one. My hand was shaking as I poured the two glasses. I had to force myself to slide the one towards him. The wine went back onto the rack and I went to sit at the island. We had a formal dining room but we only used it every once in a great while. Even growing up most meals had been in front of the TV. Both of my parents led busy lives and family dinners weren't high on their to-do list. To my displeasure Jasper took a seat next to me and seemed to stare at me as I dug into my food. The way that he was watching me made me feel extremely uncomfortable. If there was one thing that Jasper was good at, it was making people uncomfortable. It was a talent of his that he used every single chance that he got.

I tried my hardest to just look forward towards the fridge. There were pictures held up by magnets and even some old report cards. He seemed to shift to get even closer to me, his leg bumped against mine," You are going to have to get over the past," his mouth was literally inches from my ear," I'm marrying Alice and soon you'll be my brother-in-law." Before I could snap at him, Alice reappeared. Her hair was damp and she had on a rather oversized t-shirt. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was probably one of Jasper's. She had on a pair of basketball shorts, also Jasper's. I wanted to retch when she planted herself in his lap and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth," I'm so glad that you two are catching up! We'll be spending a lot of time together," she paused to look at me," Mom and dad are taking us out to dinner tonight, I invited Bella, and you remember Bella don't you?"

Bella, Isabella Swan. She was my first and only girlfriend that I had dated all throughout high school. I wanted to blanch but forced myself to smile," Bella? I haven't seen her in a while, that will be nice." I swallowed the food in my mouth before going to put my dishes in the dish washer. To my relief my phone began to vibrate from inside my pocket. It was work and I looked up at the two of them," I have to take this." I pulled it out to show the screen to know that the call was indeed important. They didn't even pay attention, too wrapped up in each other. Even if I hated Jasper's fucking guts, he clearly made her happy. That was all that I could ask for since happiness seemed so rare for anyone. My own parents were lucky but a lot of people never seemed to find happiness. I was doomed to not find it if I was being honest.

"And what will you be having," questioned the overly friendly waitress. She had been flirting with me since I had sat down at the table. Everyone was looking at me and waiting for me to say what I wanted. I had been staring at the table cloth for about a minute. The dinner was already awkward and it had barely begun. I looked up towards her after I realized that the attention was still on me," I'll just have your steak, done medium well." She scribbled that down before walking off to put the order in at the kitchen. The moment that she was gone, my mother dove into wedding talk. My mother had always loved weddings and maybe would have even been a wedding planner. However her passion was architecture and she was damn good at it. My plan was to remain silent unless someone asked me something. Jasper was sitting right across from me and had been staring at me since we were seated. Bella had arrived only a few minutes ago and was seated right beside me. Alice probably planned it that way. She was always talking about how she wanted me to find the one.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't believe in such silly notions. Besides I didn't have time for an actual relationship. My career was the thing that I was most committed to. I preferred it that way even if some people didn't understand it. I'm not saying that I'm unattractive or horrible to be around. However I knew that I didn't want a relationship with anyone, let alone the girl that I had dated when I was a teenager. Bella hadn't changed a bit and she was still as sweet as I remembered. She wasn't a bad person and had been an okay girlfriend. She hadn't been clingy, overly emotional or anything along those lines. Perhaps if I had been attracted to her I would have married her. The only problem was, I'm not attracted to women. No one knew that, at least, no one in my family. My personal assistant, Tanya knew only because she knew that I sometimes brought escorts to my home.

Tanya was the one person that I trusted with everything. Hell, she practically ran my life. I had been extremely tempted to drag her with me to Forks. Every single time my mother talked to me, she asked me if I was seeing anyone. That was why it was a blessing that my sister was going to tie the damn knot. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Bella had asked me something. Her hand rested on my arm and she gently shook it," Edward? Are you here?" I looked over at her to see that she had a playful look on her face. I nodded slowly even though I really wasn't," What were you saying Bella?" She seemed pleased that I had actually responded. Her hand slid from my arm," I was asking about what I read in the paper, something about a huge donation to breast cancer research?" Of course she had seen something about that. Since I made more than enough money, I donated plenty to charities," Tanya's sister died from it, I thought it was a good cause." My mom's face seemed to light up since she didn't know who Tanya was," Tanya? Is that your girlfriend? Why wouldn't you bring her home with you?"

Now everyone was looking at me, including Jasper. I knew what he was expecting me to say. He was expecting me to say that she wasn't. I could tell from the smug look in his eyes and from the smirk plastered on his face. I looked towards Alice whose face lit up like the Fourth of July. My teeth caught onto my lower lip and before I could even second guess myself the words," Yes, she is." My mom clapped her hands together and Alice was practically bubbling with happiness. Bella seemed shocked for a few seconds but quickly shook it off," Congratulations Edward, I'm happy you found someone." Some people might have thought that she wasn't being sincere. I knew that she was since she had always been honest, no matter what. Something that I knew I couldn't be because I couldn't stand hurting people.

The conversation changed when Jasper began to talk about how they had found a place for the engagement party. Instantly all the attention was on him and Alice. I mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom and slid out of my chair. Tanya would kill me if she found out what I had done. I walked past the waitress who was returning to our table with our drinks. She flashed me a smile which I pointedly ignored. I shoved open the door to the bathroom which was empty. My hand reached to turn on the sink and I splashed my face a few times.

What the hell was I doing?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just so you guys know this chapter is in Jasper's point of view!

* * *

Edward had gone into the bathroom shortly after his little announcement. I knew that he was uncomfortable and it was all because of me. It was almost funny how easy it was to bother him. I had always been good at it for as long as I could remember. I could only imagine what he would do if he found out I was the one that suggested to Alice that he come before the wedding. Alice and Esme had everything under control but I knew that if I suggested Edward visit, they would agree. I knew that he hadn't visited too much since he had graduated from Forks high. He hadn't seen me since then so I had decided to change that. Plus it would be amusing to see how he acted around me. Alice was talking to her parents about the place that we had found for our engagement party. She was chatting animatedly and Bella was contributing to the conversation. My gaze went towards the bathrooms. It had been maybe ten minutes since Edward had excused himself. What was he doing? I pushed my chair away from the table," I'll be right back, I need a cigarette." Alice pouted the moment that I said the word cigarette. She didn't approve of my habit and her parents didn't either. Carlisle even pointed out all the risks that came from smoking. I did my best not to look annoyed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Before she could stop me I was walking away. I walked towards the doors only to turn left and slip into the bathroom.

There he was, standing by the sink. I couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments. He was still as handsome as ever. Time had clearly been good to him over the years. From everything I had been told he was quite the success story. He didn't notice that I was standing there at first. He was too busy staring at himself in the mirror. I grinned before walking right up so that I was standing behind him," Any reason you aren't at the table with the rest of us?" He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me," What the fuck Hale?" His jaw was clenched and I knew he was gritting his teeth together. I knew what he did when he was angry. I knew him much better than anyone else probably. I shrugged but didn't take a few steps back like I probably should have," You have been in here for ten minutes and there is no reason for you to be hiding." I watched as he seemed to only get even angrier. I was waiting for him to do something, maybe hit me. I wanted to get some kind of reaction out of him like I used to. To my confusion and disappointment, he just pushed past me and walked out.

I remained right there, by the sink. My eyes were focused intently on the mirror in front of me. I knew that people thought I was handsome. There was no use in saying that I wasn't. Alice even admitted to me that it was my looks that got her interested in me. She doesn't know that it was the same thing that got her brother interested in me. No one knows about my past with the other Cullen. It's one of my many secrets that I have kept buried deep inside me. Gossip in a small town like Forks always spread like wildfire. Even if I was fine messing with Edward, I wouldn't want to damage his relationship with his family. I've been called a monster but I'm not entirely heartless. I took a few steps forward to grab at the sink. I turn the water on and watch as it runs down into the sink. The sound of it seemed to calm me down and quiet the rage that was fighting to come out. There was so much that no one knew. No one but Edward and I never thought I would see him.

That's probably why I let myself get involved with Alice. If I couldn't have Edward then I would settle for his baby sister. She didn't look anything like him save for maybe bone structure and the same smile. I was fucked up but I didn't care. It's human nature to be selfish. I wanted what I wanted and no one was going to prevent me from having it. I reached to turn the sink off before going to join everyone at the table. Edward didn't even look my way for the rest of the night. It shouldn't have bothered me but it did. He had no idea what kind of power that he still held over me after all those years. Of course he hadn't known the power that he held over me when we were still teenagers. I had never let him see and I never wanted to. I wanted to be the one in control so I acted like I didn't care about him. The one who cares less has the power, isn't that what they say?

Everyone went back to Carlisle's and Esme's for coffee and dessert. Esme was a hell of a cook, something that I had discovered in high school. She had apparently baked Edward's favorite, peach cobbler since it was his return. His entire family missed their only son terribly. From what Alice told me they were lucky to be able to talk to him on the phone. I guess the life of a businessman is quite the busy one. His success wasn't that surprising since he had always been driven. The idea of living in Forks the rest of his life had repulsed him. That's probably one of the many reasons that I had been so angry at him. I knew that I wasn't going to ever leave. I was destined to be a townie just like most of my family. The only person who had a chance of getting out was my twin sister and she was already gone. Rosalie had married right after we both turned eighteen. Her husband, Emmett was a marine or something. They had been living on a base ever since and she was apparently pregnant with their first kid.

At least one of us got a happy ending. I watched Alice help her mother serve the cobbler. The smell of it seemed to waft through the entire house. I was sitting at the island and staring down at my phone. Every single night my sister made sure to call. She was always worried about me and over protective. She used the ten minute difference in our age like it was ten years. It drove me crazy but I knew it was because she cared. Edward had mumbled some excuse about work but I knew that he wanted to get away from me. He had been itching to since I had talked to him in the men's room at the restaurant. I watched Carlisle pour everyone coffee even though I doubted anyone would drink it. Why did people insist on having coffee with a dessert after every single meal? Caffeine at night wasn't the best idea. I knew that if I even had a few sips that I would probably be up all night. That wasn't good since apparently we were going to be looking at places to hold the wedding. Honestly I didn't care but Alice wanted me to go along with her. Parties for the Cullen family were never small events. In fact they were grand affairs and they went all out. I still remembered Alice's sweet sixteen; it was something I was doomed to never forget.

_Loud music played, radiating from the speaker system. Esme and Carlisle had hired some DJ from Seattle. The house was filled with every single student from Forks High. I had been hiding in the kitchen with my drink. Rosalie had dragged me with her even though she knew I hated parties. Everyone knew that I was the quiet one. I was the one that hid in the shadows and only had a few friends. I was an outsider and I preferred it that way. That didn't stop Rosalie from trying to get me to socialize with the very small student body. They were people I had grown up with so there really wasn't anyone that I needed to get to know. I didn't see the point in socializing but that didn't matter. I wanted to slip out the back door and just walk home. If I did that Rosalie would probably kill me. So that was why I was still hiding in the kitchen with my soda. There were beers for the 21 and up guests. There weren't many besides the few friends of Esme and Carlisle's. _

_ I heard a loud burst of laughter and my head snapped up to see Edward fucking Cullen walking in. He was one of the most popular guys at school. He had tons of friends and was dating Bella. They had been dating since she had transferred here freshmen year to live with her dad. He seemed to stop laughing the moment that he saw me," Since when do you go to parties? I thought that they weren't your thing." I didn't know if he was messing around or what. I didn't really waste my time talking to him. It would have been surprising that he even knew who I was if we didn't live in such a small town. I shrugged, unsure if I should even talk to him. My silence didn't seem to bother him and he went to grab himself a drink. When the fridge door swung shut I saw that he was holding a bottle of beer. He was grinning at me as he popped the cap off and took a swig. I wasn't sure if he was going to stay in there. His parents probably weren't going to come walking into the kitchen. They were too busy entertaining the many guests._

_ I almost wanted to slip out of the room but I couldn't. Edward walked towards me and soon his face was inches from mine," Are you always this quiet Jasper?" Why was he so damn close? I wanted to tell him to back off but I didn't want to start something. Everyone knew that I got into fights, it was one of the many reasons people avoided me. I was sporting a black eye from my latest episode with one of the assholes on the football team. I looked down at the ground before looking back up at his face," I don't have much too say." Part of me was hoping that he would leave me alone. That didn't seem to be what he had on his mind. He moved even closer until his chest bumped into mine. Instantly I wanted to tell him to fuck off. Was he trying to intimidate me? Neither of us said anything and he didn't make another move. My heart was racing and I swear I could hear it in my ears. _

_ When was he going to back up? Why hadn't he backed up? I reached up to place my hands on either side of his face," What are you playing at Cullen?" He shrugged but still didn't say a fucking word. I wasn't thinking straight as I leaned up and my mouth met his._

I shook my head as the memories seemed to come rushing back. I really couldn't think about my past with Edward fucking Cullen. I was engaged and the wedding was only a few months away. I was in a good relationship with Alice. There were times that I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to face the reality. I didn't want to come to terms with what I was feeling. I liked fucking guys almost as much as I liked fucking girls. I knew that meant I was bisexual but I didn't want to think of myself like that. I preferred to let people think I was straight. Small towns weren't exactly accepting. If I had grown up in a place like New York, Chicago or San Francisco it would have been different. But I hadn't been and that was the problem. I had grown up in a household with a dad that used words like faggot, fairy, pansy etc. Those words had been ingrained in my head and I actually used them a lot.

It was wrong and I knew it. Edward had punched me right in the nose the one time I had dared call him a fag. Needless to say I never did that ever again. Alice reached to place her hand on my leg to get my attention," You okay baby?" I nodded since there was no way I was going to share my thoughts. If she found out, she would leave me. I couldn't afford to have her leave me. Alice was my one chance of leading a fucking normal life. Normal was something I would never have if I was a guy. So why was I thinking so much about Edward?

* * *

There was the unmistakable smell of bacon wafting in the air. My eyes opened and I saw that I was alone in bed. It took me a few seconds to register the sound of running water. Alice was probably in the shower, getting ready for the long day ahead. We were going to be looking at locations for the wedding. I had never realized how much work actually went into a wedding. My sister had never had an actual wedding. She and Emmett got married at the court house. I had been their witness and their honeymoon was a night spent in a motel. That was why I went out of my way to invite her to come to Forks a month before the wedding. I knew that she shouldn't be traveling that much which is why I was nervous about her coming back home in the first place. I dragged myself out of bed and didn't bother putting on clothes. Who cared if I was in my boxers? Esme, Carlisle and Alice were used to seeing me in nothing else.

I went down the stairs to see that it was Edward at the stove. He probably would have been pissed if he realized that he was alone with me. I walked over to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup. Normally I would have said something to piss him off. I was tired still and not fully functioning. That was the only reason I stayed quiet and took a seat at the island. Needless to say I'm not a morning person, at all. I never have been for as long as I could remember. I folded my arms on the island and rested my head on top of them. Edward looked over his shoulder at me, looking surprised. He was probably waiting for me to say something but I wasn't going to. I was too tired to fight with him even though I enjoyed it more then I should. I'm an instigator and I have always admitted it.

There is the sound of plate being slid across the granite counter. I peer up to see that he has put a plate of bacon in front of me. Since when does he make food and give any to me? Even when we were, whatever we were, he never cooked for me. I reached to grab a piece, looking him in the eye when I did. He was watching, probably waiting to see if I would even take a bite. I almost didn't want to just to see how he would react. However it smelled delicious and I was starving. A yawn escaped from my lips before I took a few bites. The moment I did, I seemed to become ravenous. Nearly every single piece of bacon that he had cooked was devoured. I looked up just to see him turning back towards the stove. There was the sound of footsteps and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

Alice, I knew it was her the moment I smelled her. She wore the same kind of perfume, it was something extremely fruity. Sometimes it could be overwhelming but I wasn't stupid enough to tell her that. I turned to press a sloppy kiss on her cheek which got me a giggle. She looked up towards Edward who was making more bacon," So are you going to be coming with us today big bro? I could use some help since Jasper usually doesn't say anything during these outings." She wasn't lying since I really didn't. I honestly didn't care as long as we got married. I didn't want a big wedding but Alice did. What Alice wants, Alice gets and no one stopped her. That was the only reason that we were even having a big wedding. Half of the guests were hers and I didn't know that many of them.

Edward shrugged and went to pour a cup of coffee. He handed it to Alice who smiled up at him in thanks. I watched him put bacon on the same plate," I was thinking of getting some work done today." Of course, the ever driven businessman can't even take one day off of his work. Alice sighed at his answer, I already know she's disappointed," Oh come on, you're never here and I miss hanging out with you." Suddenly her attention is on me and she nudges me in the shoulder," Tell Edward he has to come Jasper." Even though I knew he probably wanted to stay home, I grinned as I looked up at him," You should come Edward, after all that's why you are here isn't it? To help us out with the wedding and it would be nice to have another guy around."

The look on Edward's face probably could have killed. I hadn't lost my touch after all! I waited to see if he would come up with some other bullshit excuse. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through that fucking copper hair of his," I guess my work can wait till tonight." All I could do was grin before I got up," Well I'm going to shower and get dressed." I pressed a kiss to Alice's temple, winked at Edward before heading back up to our room.

* * *

The hall was huge and immaculate. I was sitting in one of the pews while Alice and Esme walked around. Edward was pacing back and forth towards the end of the aisle. We had visited a few places and none of them had been good enough. I was surprised that we were at the place we were. I would have thought that Alice would say no from when we stepped out of the car. Why was she insisting on torturing me? The entire day had been one long drag. I was itching for a cigarette and I remembered the pack in my pocket. I waited to make sure that Alice wasn't looking my way. Once I was sure that she wasn't, I slipped out the door. I walked a few feet away and got myself comfortable on one of the benches. It was only seconds before I was taking a drag off the cancer stick.

I took a drag, grinning the moment that I did. Smoking was the one thing that calmed me down. I held out my arm to ash the cigarette. My free hand pushed through my hair and I looked down towards the sidewalk. Why did everything have to be so fucking stressful? There was someone sitting down beside me and the cigarette was being pulled away. I turned my head, eady to tell the person to fuck off. The moment that I did I instantly went quiet. Edward was beside me and I watched as he tossed the cigarette to the side. If it had been anyone else I would have snapped. I didn't get why he was sitting there. I would have thought that he would have avoided being alone with me. I turned to look straight ahead, not sure what to do. I didn't like the fact that he had taken me by surprise. I liked being prepared when I was around him.

He pulled out his blackberry and I heard him typing away. I finally looked over at him," That your girlfriend your texting?" I had the feeling that he had just said that to shut everyone up. There was no way in hell that he was actually in a relationship with a woman. From what I remembered, he hadn't even gone to second base with Bella in high school. Bella told Rosalie everything and Rosalie seemed to like to tell me everything. He looked over at me for a few seconds before speaking," Yeah, she's actually going to be coming here soon," he paused to pocket his phone," My mom told me to invite her." I didn't know why but my stomach dropped. Was he serious? I looked down at the ground," You're a fucking liar there is no way you are dating a woman." I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one had come out.

I looked back at him to see that he didn't seem all that bothered. Instead of getting defensive he shrugged," I met her at my work and fell for her instantly." I watched with mild curiosity as he pulled his phone back out. I waited to see what he was doing. After a few seconds he turned it to let me look at the screen. There was a picture of him with a strawberry blond woman. The two were dressed up, him in a tux and her in a black dress. He had his arms around her and she was laughing. I didn't know why but I found myself wanting to chuck the phone. Instead of doing that I climbed to my feet," I still don't fucking believe you, you and I both know that you are fucking faggot."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story! I'm glad that people are finding this interesting. I don't write slash that often so I wasn't sure how people would like this! So it's good to know that so far people do! I hope you guys like this review and keep it up with the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Faggot, there it was, that word again. My jaw was clenched and I was gritting my teeth. How in the world could he use that word? He knew just how much I hated that word. I wasn't sure what I should do. Part of me was tempted to punch him right in the fucking face. I doubted that would go over well with anyone, especially Alice. As much as it pained me, I forced myself to stand up and walk away. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction. He probably wanted to get a rise out of me. That was something that wasn't going to happen. He was calling for me to come back but I didn't dare look over my shoulder. I was determined to just walk away. We weren't in high school anymore I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I was a fully grown man, an adult. I was not going to get into a fight in front of a church. My mom would kill me and Alice would be extremely upset. I walked over to the car that all four of us had taken in spite of my protests. My idea had been that I could drive myself and then leave whenever I wanted to. My mom wouldn't hear of it so I was stuck going wherever they wanted.

The one consolation was that I got to drive and I had the keys on me. I wasn't going to go through any more of the many locations. Why was it so hard for them to make a choice? It was just a hall! I never understood it but I didn't host that many events. If I did, I hired an event planner and she took care of the rest. I didn't see the point in wasting time on small details. I sat in the driver's seat and went to start the car. If I could have left right then I would have. Instead I settled for turning on the radio and went back to texting Tanya. She was not exactly happy with me because of the fact that I had said she was my girlfriend. However I had been filling her in with what was happening with Jasper. That seemed to make her a lot more understanding. She had become so understanding that she had decided to come visit Forks. It was going to make things even crazier but it would be good to have a friend around.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at more halls and churches. It was a huge relief when I parked the car in the driveway. Alice had been talking nonstop about the church that she had decided on. Jasper hadn't said much about it besides that he loved what Alice loved. It was a total cop out but I wasn't about to point that out. I had been happy to be free of the endless driving and the stupid tours. My day had been a total waste in my opinion. I could have been getting work done like I did every single day. My parents just didn't seem to understand the amount of time I had to dedicate to my job. Everyone headed inside and I made a beeline to my room. Instead of going to my lap top, I threw myself onto the neatly made bed. My arms wrapped around one of the many pillows and I took a deep breath.

* * *

The doorbell rang the sound echoing throughout the house. I looked up from my lap top and peered over it. The desk in my room faced the window. I had the perfect view of the driveway which had been great growing up. I always knew when my parents were getting home. In the driveway was a familiar car that belonged to Tanya. I all but ran down to the front hall to make sure that I was the one to answer it. There was no way I wanted Jasper to answer it. He would probably say something incredibly rude. I wouldn't know for sure since we had been avoiding each other since the day we had to find a hall. I yanked the door open and Tanya launched herself at me. She took me by surprise but I caught her, making sure that she didn't fall," Tanya!" It was a welcome relief to have someone around that I knew I could trust. She knew everything there was to know about me and practically ran my life. She was giggling as she held onto me.

Her bags were on the porch behind her. I set her down before going to grab them. So far no one else had appeared and that was a relief. She looked around with a confused look on her face. Since she had never been in my home, she didn't know where to go. I nodded up towards the staircase so that she would get the hint. Soon the two of us were walking into my room. My mom had insisted that Tanya stay with me. I had told Tanya before she left and all she did was laugh. The two of us got along so well that it wouldn't bother her. Her bags went on the floor and I went to turn on the stereo system. Jasper might have tried to listen in but I wasn't going to let him. I needed to talk to someone that didn't drive me absolutely insane. I watched as Tanya threw herself onto the bed with a smile on her face. She always had a habit of making herself at home wherever she was. In fact she walked around the office bare foot half the time.

After saving what I had been working on I joined her on the bed. The two of us laid there in silence for a few minutes. Finally she propped herself up onto her side using her hand," So spill, what's this asshole like and why is he making your life hell?" She was always one to get straight to the point. Small talk apparently didn't matter. I rolled over onto my side to push myself up to look at her," I don't get why he is doing what he is," I paused," I haven't seen him since high school and I didn't even realize he was the one Alice is with." I wasn't entirely sure I should tell her about our past. I didn't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it. It was one of the few things that Tanya didn't know about. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to because it was too much to think about. Who wants to talk about something so painful?

She scooted towards me till she was curled up against my side. I didn't even notice since Tanya always made herself comfortable. Plus she knew that she didn't have anything to worry about with me. I was waiting for her to say something but she didn't. Was she actually going to be quiet? It was a bit of a surprise. We both stayed like that for a while until I heard the sound of footsteps. Tanya glanced towards me with her eye brows raised. I knew that she was probably wondering if she should pull away. I only pulled her closer because of the lie that I had told. There was no knock but the door opened to show Alice's smiling face," Edward! We are looking at weddin-I didn't realize you had company." I did my best to look annoyed at her intrusion," There is this thing called knocking you know." It had been forever since I had been forced to pretend to be into a woman. The last time I had was with Bella. Thankfully she never found out about it since she thought I actually liked her. I wasn't going to ever tell her otherwise.

Alice's eyes widened when she saw that I had been lying with Tanya. She looked like she wanted to scream out in joy. I shook my head at her before I stood up," Alice this is Tanya." Tanya rolled off the bed and straightened herself out. She went to shake Alice's hand. Soon the both of us were being ushered down to the kitchen. My mom and Jasper were there, drinking coffee and going over something. It was probably something that involved the wedding. There were so many small details that went into a wedding that it made my head hurt. I was a stickler for details but I had come to the conclusion that if I was to ever marry, I would hire a wedding planner. They would make all the decisions and I would be stress free. However no one else in my family seemed to be able to understand that concept. They all wanted to take the long way and that was usually the hard way. My mom seemed to go silent when she saw Tanya," Edward! Is this her?"

I nodded, gently pushing Tanya forward. She and my mom began to talk after making the introductions. Even though it probably wasn't a good idea I looked over at Jasper. If looks could kill, I would have probably been dead. Something told me that he was jealous, extremely jealous. Only because he looked like he wanted to rip Tanya's throat out. He kept glaring at her even though Alice was trying to talk with him. It was so hard to not look smug. I was glad that it had gotten to him because of the games that he had been playing with me. My one concern was that he was going to say or do something stupid. Hopefully he wouldn't because that was the last thing that I needed. Everything just needed to go smoothly and we would be fine. The last thing that anyone needed was some kind of fight to break out.

Tanya suddenly was pulling me towards her," Edward and I are very happy together," she paused to look over at me," We just didn't want to tell anyone because he's my boss." I was relieved to know that she was going along with everything. We hadn't gone over all the details but she was apparently winging it. She was grinning up at me and I knew that she was having fun. I reached to throw my arm around her shoulders while she talked. My mom never looked happier if I was being honest. Her face was lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. I knew that she always worried about me and being alone. Plus she always wanted to see me happy. I knew that she was hoping to have grand children to spoil one day. She wasn't going to get them from me and I had never really thought of children.

Alice suddenly clapped her hands together," We should go out tonight! Edward! You and Tanya with Jasper and me! It will be great!" Was she suggesting a double date? How awkward would that be? Jasper stepped forward, his hand on her lower back. He nodded slowly, a smirk back on his face," Yeah, it will be great." Tanya glanced my way before looking back at them and nodding. Apparently we were going to be going on a double date. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that but it looked like I didn't have a choice.

* * *

I was standing in the bathroom, looking myself over for the second time. Everyone was getting ready to go out on the so called date. Tanya was getting ready in my room so I was in the bathroom. She had said she didn't care if I was in the room. I, however, wanted to give her the privacy she deserved. Since I had no clue what we were doing, I had chosen to dress casually. Casually for me meant a simple black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. Everyone always told me that I could pull off anything. I don't know why they did but according to a lot of women, I was a looker. I never paid that much attention to my appearance. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and I turned to see Jasper. The look in his eyes was lethal as he shut the door behind him. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I couldn't find my voice. How stupid was I? I couldn't even tell him to leave yet I held power of thousands of people.

He took a few steps forward until our faces were inches apart. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was angry. I was waiting for the imminent explosion. He suddenly shoved me back until I slammed into the sink. My hands gripped the edge as I felt his hands starting to fidget with my belt. I quickly shook my head and tried to shove him away," Cut it out Hale!" He ignored me, undeterred from what he wanted to do. To my horror he dropped to his knees and I felt his hand sliding into my jeans. I was frozen, shocked and helpless. I looked towards the door to see that he had locked it. What should I do? I wanted to stop him, to tell him no but he was pulling out my dick. Before I could get a single word out, his mouth wrapped around me and all logical thought stopped. All I could do was try to hold back the groan that wanted so desperately to come out.

What was he doing? Was he trying to get us both in trouble? I was struggling to keep myself quiet and contained. His mouth moved down my length, his tongue teasing me. I was so fucked, so very fucked. Everything that he was doing was driving me insane. I looked down even though I knew that I shouldn't. There he was, on his knees and taking me into his mouth eagerly. My knees felt like they were about to give out. I could feel it, I was going to lose it. I was going to fucking lose it and he had barely begun. It had been way too long since I had done anything, with anyone. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I cried out, my hips bucking forward. My body was letting go and I felt him eagerly swallowing every single drop of cum. Once I had finished, he pulled away and I slid down to the floor.

There was a proud look on his face when he saw the condition that I was in. He didn't say anything, just wiped off his mouth and walked out. I was left there, on the floor with my dick out and feeling like absolute shit. How stupid was I? It took me a few minutes to collect myself in order to clean myself up. Alice was yelling for everyone to hurry since we had to get going. At that point I wanted to tell her to I wasn't going to go. That was probably exactly what Jasper wanted. I slowly walked out after having cleaned myself up and making myself look presentable. I walked slowly down the stairs where all three of them stood. Tanya reached for my hand the moment she saw the look on my face. I tried to smile but it probably looked more like a frown. Alice didn't seem to notice as she dragged a smug Jasper out towards the garage. I heard her announce that we were going to take separate cars because Tanya wanted to.

I was silent as I walked over to the car and got into the driver's seat. Tanya seemed to understand that I was not going to talk to her about what had happened. She climbed into the passenger seat after telling Alice we would follow. I buckled myself in and put the key in the ignition. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the next chapter! I get that this might be a little confusing. I know exactly where I am going with this and you will be finding out more about their past soon! It's just progressing very slowly! Hope you guys like this update! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell was wrong with me? What had I just done? Honestly I had done some stupid shit in my day but never something like what I had done with Edward in the bathroom. Something had come over me that I just couldn't explain. It was like my last shred of self-control had gone out the window. I couldn't get the look on his face out of my head. It was a relief that Alice was driving for once. Usually I liked driving and it was a fight. There was way too much on my mind to focus on the road. Plus I didn't even know where we were going. Alice had chosen the place and she had programmed it into the GPS in Edward's car. At first I had opposed the idea of separate vehicles but I realized that it was probably for the best. I was not in the mood to be in a car with him and fucking Tanya. I really didn't see why he was even bothering to act like he was straight. Tanya was a looker, I'd admit that. How she had ended up working for Edward I would never know. I didn't even understand what the two of them were playing at.

The only thing that I could think of was that he was doing for the sake of his family. It was obvious to me that Esme wanted grandchildren to spoil. Most of her hopes were on Alice but I had steered clear of that topic. I was not ready to even think about children. I just wanted to make it through the damn wedding and everything. The drive to the restaurant seemed to take forever. Alice was rambling on about finding a DJ or maybe getting a band for our reception. She had even made a CD with songs for our first dance to be to. I had perfected the art of tuning everything out. I knew when to nod my head and when to say things like okay and uh-huh. That was something that I had learned growing up whenever my mom went on one of her rampages. We pulled into the parking lot of one of the newer restaurants in Forks.

It was a small joint that seemed to specialize in jazz music. I wasn't a huge fan but Alice was because of her parents. I'm sure that she and Edward had a very eclectic taste in music. The two of them had been raised extremely different from how I had been. I climbed out and ran around the car to open hers for her. Even if I was an asshole, I did have manners from time to time. She went to wrap her arms around my waist and I slid my own around her shoulders. Edward's car pulled up beside ours and we waited for them on the sidewalk. I watched as Tanya got out and then Edward. For some reason Tanya shot an extremely dirty look my way. Had Edward told her what I had done? Alice was all smiles as she motioned for them to follow us and talked about how great the place was.

The four of us headed inside and Alice went to the hostess to tell them her last name. In Forks the name Cullen was extremely well known. It was only seconds before we were being seated in a quaint booth. The menus were handed out and drinks were ordered. Edward was the only one who didn't order something with alcohol. Tanya had ordered a gin and tonic, Alice had ordered a glass of white wine and I got a beer. Edward had ordered a glass of water. I was doing my best not to look over at him or Tanya that much. Instead all of my attention was on the menu that was in front of me. Alice's hand sneaked his way onto my leg," How about we split something baby?"

I shrugged before setting down my menu in order to look over at hers," How about we get an appetizer? I was in the mood for some steak and I know how you don't like it." Her nose crinkled in disgust at the mention of steak. For some reason she hated it and that was exactly why I had chosen it. She had been trying to change my eating habits since we started seeing each other. Edward and Tanya were looking at the same menu. Tanya was laughing and Edward was smiling as well. It was the first honest to god smile I had seen on his face since he had arrived. I knew a fake smile when I saw one. Edward had perfected it over the years, clearly.

Our waitress returned to take our order. We all ordered just before the band started to play. Alice was smiling as soon as she heard the first notes being played. I wasn't even surprised when she begged Edward to dance with her. Only a few couples had made their way to the dance floor. Edward led her away and that left Tanya with me. I looked over at her to see that she seemed to be sizing me up. I was waiting for her to say something, anything to let me know what she knew. To my confusion she smiled sweetly at me, too sweet," Jasper would you mind dancing with me?" I wanted to refuse but I couldn't even get a word out. She was already pulling me out to the dance floor. I felt awkward but slowly placed one hand on her hip and took her hand into mine.

I already knew that she was up to something but I didn't know what. I could only hope that I would be able to find out. She was all smiles as we swayed from side to side. Her hold on my hand tightened and I felt her perfectly manicured nails dig into my shoulder. Since we were in public I forced myself to smile," Any reason you are trying to leave marks in my skin?" She shrugged as I twirled her before she was brought back to me. I was hoping that she would say something. Silence freaked me out more than anything when it came to someone being mad at me. Although I didn't even know Tanya that well that didn't matter. Her head tilted to the side and there was a curious expression on her face," Is there a reason that you are messing with Edward? Are you trying to get revenge? If you hurt him I will castrate you."

It was strange to see someone so beautiful speak with such venom. I didn't want her to see how she had rattled me. Why was she speaking of revenge? I didn't want to think about the fact that he could have told her what happened in high school. I shrugged, knowing that I needed to play it cool," Who said I was messing with him? Maybe I am just having fun with an old friend." Her face showed that she clearly didn't believe a word I was saying. It was a relief when Alice appeared, asking to cut in. Tanya merely grinned at me before she whisked away by Edward.

Dinner went on without a hitch. We went back to the Cullen's and Alice went to tell her mother about the band. She had not even asked me what I had thought of them. It wasn't that surprising that she hadn't asked. I didn't much care about the music that was going to be played. Instead of going to join her I just stumbled up to her room. Even though I had my own place I was rarely there. I climbed into her bed without even stripping down to my boxers. Instead I just yanked the blankets over myself and hoped that sleep would come.

It didn't and that wasn't a shock. I had always had problems with sleep since I was a teenager. I don't know how long I stayed there for. After a while I decided that I should get up. I was obviously annoyed as I trudged down towards the first floor. My cell phone was in my hand since I had the feeling I was going to end up calling Rose. There was a chance that she wasn't awake but she would wake up if her phone went off. I would get a huge lecture but that didn't matter to me. I just needed to talk to someone after the fucked up evening that I had. It was my fault but that didn't matter to me.

I was about to step outside when I heard the sound of laughter. I knew that laugh, it was Edward's laugh. It was a sound that I hadn't heard since high school. Even though it was a stupid idea I found myself walking up the staircase again. I knew where Edward's room was and the door was cracked. I peered inside just to see what was making him laugh. Edward and Tanya were splayed out on his bed. He was wearing a pair of low slung sweatpants and a wife beater. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Were they Edward's boxers? Why did I even care?

The two of them were looking at something on his lap top. Their heads were pressed together and the two of them were smiling. There was this stupid feeling creeping up and I knew what it was. I was jealous even though I knew that nothing was going on between them. There was no way because Edward didn't like girls. Even though I hadn't seen him in years I knew that he hadn't changed. I could tell from the amount of time that we had spent together plus what we had done in the bathroom. I backed away and tore off down the staircase. It took me all of five seconds to dial Rosalie's number.

* * *

A few days went by and all of them were filled with wedding stuff. I was bored out of my skull the entire time. However Alice and Esme were practically over the moon. My mood was pretty much the exact opposite of theirs. I was not all happy go lucky over things like fine china and the stuff for registry. I was ready for a break but I wasn't ready for what Esme suggested. She wanted Edward and me to go out and have a boy's night. That was going to end horribly, probably worse than horribly. I wanted to say no but if I did than everyone would wonder why. I was sure that Edward was going to be freaked out. The two of us were going to have to sit in the same car, have a few drinks and then god knows what else.

Alice had joked about us staying out late because she wanted to hang out with Tanya. Tanya had been keeping an eye on me since that lovely chat we had. I decided to take my sweet time with getting ready. That meant an extra-long shower and taking my time shaving. I got dressed in a simple green button up shirt and a pair of jeans. We were going to go to the bar so I figured I didn't need to dress up. I stumbled down the stairs to see Edward standing by the front door. To say that he looked annoyed was probably an understatement. He looked just as excited as I felt. The two of us walked out to his car and the drive was spent in awkward silence.

I had no idea where we were going. It probably wasn't in Forks because there weren't that many bars. I wasn't surprised when I saw we were headed into Port Angeles. He parked in front of a more upscale looking bar than the ones I used to frequent. I looked over at him for a second before quickly getting out. I waited for him to get out before walking around so that we were facing each other," Listen, I don't want to be here that much either, let's stay for an hour and then get back, alright?" My words seemed to surprise him. He didn't even say anything and just walked inside. I followed him and joined him at the bar. Hopefully the hour was going to go by fast. I had a few drinks to pass the time and to my surprise Edward was having a few drinks of his own.

It probably wasn't going to be a good evening. I was about to order another beer when I felt Edward's hand clapping down on my arm. I looked up in confusion but didn't speak. There was a glazed look in his eyes," What the fuck are we doing Hale?" It was the first time he had called me by my last name. That was something that he had done in high school. I shrugged, motioning towards the bottle in my hand," Drinking, something you've done since you were about sixteen." That was just a guess because I had no idea when he had starting drinking. I had started drinking when I was about fourteen. My mom hadn't noticed the missing beer's since she started to like to drink Captain Morgan. Edward started to shake his head after taking a swig from the bottle," No, I mean us, the two of us." What was he talking about? I hoped to god that it was just the alcohol that was raging in his system. Normally he never talked like that unless he had alcohol in his system. Sober Edward had self-control and knew when to keep his mouth shut.

I wasn't sure what to say so I didn't say anything. Instead I grabbed my own drink and gulped it all down. My silence didn't seem to bother him that much. Instead he kept on with the drinking and started ordering hard liquor. I knew that I was supposed to probably stop him. I knew how to handle myself but he didn't. From what I remembered he didn't drink that often. Then I ended up watching him stumble towards the door. I groaned before following him since he would probably do something stupid. I just wanted to get back to the house and into fucking bed. Alice was probably going to be waiting up or she was going over stuff for the wedding. She was like an energizer bunny, always going and going.

I stepped outside to see him puking in some flowers. All I could do was laugh even though I knew it was wrong. Eventually my sympathy kicked in and I went to go help him. By help that meant making sure he didn't vomit on himself and rubbing his back. It was what Rosalie used to do for me the nights that I was wasted. He was an absolute mess and I clearly sucked at looking after people. I helped him stand up straight once he seemed to be done.

"I think I might have loved you, you know," he mumbled and that was when he went plummeting to the cement. If I wasn't in a state of shock I probably would have tried to catch him. Instead I just stared down at him like I had never seen him before. Had he just said he thought he might have loved me?

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the next chapter! I know I suck because of how short these chapters have been! I promise that as soon as finals are over that they will get longer. I hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I know, I suck and haven't updated in a while. Writer's block sucks but it's gone now! So hopefully I will be updating more frequently! Sorry that the chapters haven't gotten longer but that will hopefully change. As always review! I would like at least five more before I post the next chapter. That would mean fifty two reviews! So here you guys go! Hope you like it!**

* * *

My head felt like it was about to explode. It was pounding and showing no signs of letting up. To add to that pain I felt like I was about to vomit. I was almost scared to open my eyes and find out where I was. How stupid could I have been? I hadn't gone on any kind of bender since high school. There had been a few parties in college but I had never gotten wasted at them. Usually I was the designated driver among my very small group of friends. I barely remembered what I had done the previous night. The last thing I remembered was going to a bar with Jasper at everyone's insistence. I didn't even remember what happened at the bar or how I had gotten home. My eyes slowly opened and I saw that I was in my bed, alone. There was an imprint of Tanya's body on the other side. She wasn't anywhere to be found from what I could see. There was a trash can right by the bed to my surprise. On the nightstand someone had put a cup of water and some pills. The pills were probably something to help out with the stupid headache.

I slowly moved to sit up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. My hands were shaking but I grabbed the trash can just in time. My stomach began to empty out all of its contents. Hopefully there was no one nearby that would hear. I didn't want to deal with a freaked out Alice or my mother. I was hugging the trash can like my life depended on it. Why had I lost such control the previous night? I hardly ever did because I was the master of self-control. Someone in my position couldn't risk losing control because that could mean losing everything. I shook my head after I finally finished emptying my stomach of its contents. I needed a shower and probably some water. It took me a few minutes to get myself up and into the bathroom.

All I did was stand underneath the shower head while the hot water hit my skin. My hands were on the walls as I braced myself. My stomach felt like it was doing backflips. I wanted nothing more than to fall back into my bed. That wasn't going to be an option since everyone was always on the go. I was planning on taking everything easy unless someone really needed me. Hopefully they wouldn't because I was planning on being a couch potato. Laziness wasn't in me unless I was hung-over or sick. It was rare that I ever got sick or hung-over.

After standing in the shower for half an hour I made my way down the stairs. So far the house seemed quiet and that was a welcome relief. Maybe Alice and my mother had gone on some errands that didn't require me. Even though I was ready to collapse on the couch I forced myself to go to the kitchen. My movements were slow as I got a glass of water and some crackers. Crackers were probably the only thing I was going to be able to digest. Maybe I would be able to eat them without puking it up. I threw myself onto the couch and turned on the TV. There probably wasn't much on.

Daytime TV was pretty boring and always had been. I was not one for talk shows or for trashy reality shows. I ended up settling on some old black and white movie. My hand reached out for the throw blanket that was hardly ever used. Half of the stuff in the house was for show. My mother could probably live at a furniture store and be a happy camper. Once the blanket was covering me I was prepared for my day of nothingness. Seconds later the front door opened and I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I could smell cigarettes and no one in my family smoked. My dad would have killed anyone if he knew because he knew all the health risks.

"Shouldn't you be running errands?" I asked, knowing I probably sounded snarky.

To my surprise he didn't say a word to me. I watched him walk into the living room and sit down in the recliner. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. He looked like he had not slept at all the previous night. He hadn't said a word which was unusual. Usually he would have said some kind of insult by then. I was used to the greetings that I usually got. He wasn't making himself comfortable. He was sitting up stick straight which wasn't like him. It looked like there was something on his mind but he had yet to say a word. All he was doing was staring blankly at his hands which were in his lap. Something was off and I didn't know if I wanted to know what.

The minutes went by and still he hadn't said anything. I was just lying there pretending to watch the movie. It wasn't even that interesting but I could pretend. I had perfected the art of faking interest. Someone in my field was forced to learn certain skills to get by. I pulled the blanket closer to my body and reached for my cup of water. Hopefully it would help settle my stomach. I was too scared to try to eat the crackers.

"You said you might have been in love with me last night," he finally said.

It was like a gunshot had gone off. How drunk was I? I wanted to tell him that he was full of shit. I wanted to say that he was probably making it up. I knew that he liked to ruin lives. Why else would he say something like that? I looked up in order to say something. However the look on his face made any doubt go away. He was serious, dead serious and that was scary. Obviously last night had not gone how I had thought it would. In fact it had gone to hell from what I had just been told. How stupid could I be?

"How many drinks did you give me Jasper?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could think. It was the only obvious answer if you asked me. He had probably fed me drink after drink. If he got me drunk he could get something out of me. If he got something out of me he could use it against me. I wouldn't put it past him since he was always known for being a master manipulator. That was probably how he had passed high school. Jasper Hale was not above blackmail and everyone knew it.

Jasper was staring at me with a look of shock," What the fuck Edward? You think I got you drunk so that you would say you have feelings for me?"

I only nodded since I couldn't think of something to say.

"I wasn't even paying attention to you, you idiot!" he yelled, rolling his eyes," I was drinking and then you started puking! I was helping you!"

That was when a wave of guilt hit. I just shook my head since I really didn't want to believe him. That was the very last thing that I wanted. I didn't want to believe him because that meant that I was really an idiot. Idiot probably wasn't even an adequate word to describe me. There were probably better words. I didn't want to tell him that I believed him. I certainly didn't want to apologize to him either. So instead of being the bigger person I got up and walked out of the room with my blanket.

The rest of my day was spent in my bed. I used my lap top to put a movie on and fell asleep. I only woke up because someone was climbing into the bed with me. That someone was actually my baby sister. Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat at me. I watched as she curled up against me like she did back when we were little. Whenever a thunderstorm hit she would come running into my room and dive under the covers. Back then I had been her protector, her big brother. I still was protective of her but I wasn't as bad. During high school a lot of guys avoided her because of me. They only did because of my reputation and the fact that I had knocked out the first boyfriend that she had. He had cheated on her then tried to deny it.

"Edward, we are going out for ice cream," she explained, still grinning.

"We are? And why are we going out for ice cream?"

"Because we haven't spent any time alone since you got home," she said to me like I was a three year old.

My stomach probably could handle ice cream. Somehow I had digested the crackers and they hadn't come back up. I nodded to show her that I was agreeing. Although even if I hadn't agreed she would have forced me to go anyway. Alice always got her way, from the moment that she was born. I forced myself to get dressed and soon we were in her car. I wanted to take mine since I didn't like other people driving when I was in the car. We were soon at the one and only ice cream parlor in the small town of Forks. Alice got us our usual and I sat down in one of the booths that lined the front window. There weren't too many people inside. From what I could see there were some families and couples on dates.

When you lived in Forks there weren't many places to go. I got myself comfortable and soon Alice was sitting across from me. I watched her slide the banana split towards me. She had a waffle cone with her usual strawberry syrup and nuts. I reached to take the spoon and tentatively took a bite. It took me a few seconds to make sure that I wasn't going to puke it back up. Once I was sure I began to devour it.

"Whoa there, you are going to get a brain freeze," she chided, a playful smile on her face.

No matter what Alice always seemed happy. It was like nothing could get her down. Every single time I saw her she had a smile on her face. There were only a few times that I could remember her sad. I shrugged after swallowing what was in my mouth.

"So is there a reason you dragged me out of the house?" I asked, tilting my head to the side," And it wasn't to just spend time with me."

She pouted because she knew I was right. I was one of the few people that could read her like a book. Reading people was one of the many talents I had always had. Alice was no exception to that rule even though she wished she was. She always complained that I was being unfair. That never stopped me from doing it though.

"It's Jasper," she admitted and my stomach dropped.

Of course she wanted to talk about her fucking fiancée. How cliché was that? If I was brave I would have told her no. That would raise questions that I wasn't ever going to answer. She hopefully hadn't noticed how I had wanted to avoid him like the plague. That was difficult since he was basically living with us. That was confusing since I remembered that he had his own place. At least he did from what my mother had mentioned.

"What about him?"

I was so going to regret asking that.

"He's been so weird lately," she began, a nervous look on her face," He hardly wants to talk to me about the wedding, he's distant and I am beginning to think he doesn't want this."

"You mean he doesn't want to get married?"

"I probably sound crazy but I just have this feeling."

I was probably going to regret what I was about to say. It was against my better judgment but I would do anything for my sister. I would sacrifice myself if I had to.

"I'll talk to him."

Those were basically the magic words. After that Alice's mood drastically changed. I had made everything okay for her again. In turn I had just made things ten times harder on myself. After that morning I had not planned on talking to Jasper about anything besides his wedding plans. Thanks to my sister that plan was shot to hell. Why did I have to be such a nice brother?

* * *

Even though I had promised to talk to Jasper I would do it on my own time. Jasper was avoiding me just like I had planned on avoiding him. The only time we spoke that week was when he asked me to pass him the salt at dinner. I was clearly going to have to corner him. That was something I was not looking forward to. On Saturday night I dragged him from the hallway into my room. Tanya and Alice had decided to go shopping in Seattle and had been gone a majority of the day.

Jasper was cursing but he didn't try to swing, which was a relief. I was not ready to get into a fist fight with him. He was one of the few people that could actually take me. I made sure to shut the door once we were both inside. He looked over at me but didn't speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He was supposed to be playing the part of doting fiancée. Instead he was being all moody and moping. That was not something that should have been happening. He was supposed to be all happy and hanging out with Alice. Instead my sister was doing all the planning and being happy with our mom.

"What? What did I do now Edward? Did I look at you the wrong way?"

I deserved that.

"Alice thinks you don't want to get married!" I exclaimed after a few seconds.

That was enough to make the angry look on his face disappear. He obviously hadn't realized what he was doing. My sister was clueless sometimes but not all that clueless. He cursed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. The bed that Tanya and I had been sharing. It would have been awkward if it was any other woman.

"I'm such a fucking moron," he mumbled, burying his head in his hands.

I wanted to agree but that would not help the situation. I just went to sit at my desk chair since I wanted to keep some distance between us. My hands gripped the arms of the chair and I waited to see if he would say something else. Jasper looked down before looking back up at me.

"I can't help it," he explained, taking a deep breath," How am I supposed to fucking act when you said that you might have been in love with me?"

Why did he have to bring that up? I was drunk when I had said it! Most people wouldn't have taken it seriously! I had been hoping that he would realize that it meant nothing. Obviously he thought that it meant something. I didn't know what else to do besides tell him he was stupid. I was not going to help the situation. Normally I was good at the whole giving advice thing but usually it wasn't involving a situation that I was in. Was I in some demented love triangle? A guy was in love with my sister and had feelings for me!

"You have to get over what I said," I was speaking through gritted teeth," I'm with Tanya and you are with Alice."

The look on his face probably could have killed. I knew that he didn't like Tanya and the feeling was clearly mutual. Tanya hadn't made a secret of it. She was nothing but polite whenever we were around other people. The bedroom had become the safe haven.

"You don't even have fucking feelings for the bitch."

That was when my first connected with his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Faster updates! See! I actually have been getting a lot done and I'm surprised I got this chapter done as fast as I did! So here you guys go! Keep the reviews coming! I love all the feedback!**

* * *

He had hit me. Edward had actually hit me. Needless to say I was shocked. I had fallen from the bed and was clutching at my face. I was in shock at the fact that he had dared laid a hand on me. Neither of us said anything after that. If it had been a few years ago I would have hit him back. I probably would have pummeled him actually. At that moment I wasn't going to do that. I was not going to fight with him after everything. I just stood up and left the room. He was smart enough not to follow me as I walked down to the kitchen. My face was throbbing, swollen. I was probably going to have a very nice bruise for the next couple of days. Alice was probably going to ask what had happened. All I would have to say is that I got into a bar fight. I was not going to narc on her brother. That would only make everything so much more complicated.

After I located a bag of peas and put them on my face I sat there. Something told me that I should just leave the house. I still had my apartment. It felt like it had been forever since I had been there. One of my friends, Riley was staying there. He had no-where else to go since his girlfriend, Victoria had dumped him again. Those two made for one dysfunctional couple. I had been paying the rent but Riley was also helping out with that. It surprised me that he actually had a job. He worked for the one and only construction company in Forks. I walked up to Alice's room and grabbed the duffel bag I had brought most of my stuff in. It was a bit of a challenge to pack with only one hand.

Somehow I got everything that I needed into the bag. After putting the bag of peas back I went out to the garage. Usually we just used one of Alice's family's cars. I still had my beat up truck and that was what I left in. My phone was turned off since I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. All I wanted was a few beers, maybe pizza and to sleep in my own bed. Sometimes being alone was what a person needed. I arrived at my apartment and groaned at what I saw. Victoria's car was parked in front of it. That meant that she was in my apartment and that she was probably fighting with Riley.

I was not in the mood for their bullshit. I already had enough bullshit in my own life. So I really didn't someone else's let alone a friend's. I walked inside and heard the yelling. Did they leave the door open? One of my neighbors was probably going to contact the police. That was what made me run up the staircase two steps at a time. I reached my apartment to see the two of them, in the front hall. Just like I had predicted the front door was wide open. I also saw broken glass on the floor. So not only were they arguing but they were also breaking stuff in my apartment.

I threw my bag inside before making sure to slam the door as loud as I possibly could. The sound made them shut up and look over at me. I was not in the mood for their bullshit. Victoria's eyes narrowed and she looked like she wanted to yell at me. Somehow whenever I was around I was the reason for their fights. It was total bullshit but then again everyone liked to blame me. I was the scapegoat for a lot of people, including my own parents.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment right now," I hissed, manners forgotten.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but I held my hand up. She was used to getting her way with Riley. I was not Riley and I was not going to let her boss me around. The only person who I even let boss me around was my own sister. She was far away, with her husband.

"I will call the police if you don't get out," I threatened, not caring about Riley," You come into my home, start fighting with your boyfriend and break something of mine, you are not welcome here."

For some reason she had yet to move. Instead she just stood there, glaring at me. I knew she thought that Riley was going to jump to her defense. Riley actually had a brain and knew better than to make my mood worse. I scoffed at how stupid she was being. So I grabbed her by her arm and yanked her towards the door. I quickly pulled the door open and shoved her out. She was screaming the entire time but I slammed the door in her face. She continued to yell and then resorted to hitting the door. I looked towards Riley who had his hands up in a show of mercy.

To my surprise the screaming stopped and I heard her stomping down the hall. Victoria had left which was a huge relief. I walked over to the kitchen to grab one of the beers that I knew would be there. Riley was an idiot but he always made sure to contribute in any way that he could. That meant food, beer and rent. Sometimes he chipped in with bills but rarely. He was usually at my place for a week or less. His fights with Victoria didn't ever last longer than that. I popped the cap off before making my way into the living room.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Riley after he got a beer himself.

I wanted to snap at him about his own situation. However I didn't want yet another person to be pissed at me. So far the list of people who liked me was very small. I looked over at him for a few seconds before leaning back and kicking my feet up.

Riley seemed to take the hint," There's a game on."

* * *

Four days went by before I dared contact Alice. She had called me plenty of times. I ignored each and every one of them. It wasn't like I actually had hit the ignore button. I had let my phone die so I wouldn't have to hear it ring. If someone asked I could just say that I lost my charger. I knew that she would be worried and her family probably would be too. They had been working extremely hard on the wedding. It was probably going to the biggest wedding in the history of Forks. I had seen the guest list and I was pretty sure the whole town had been invited. That was why Esme was probably having a heart attack at the fact that I hadn't been around.

Even though I hadn't really been that much of a help they wanted me around. I knew that our engagement party was coming up. That was the only reason that I even went back to the house. Since I had a key I didn't bother with knocking. The moment that I stepped inside I really wished I didn't. The house was in complete chaos. People were everywhere and most of them were in uniforms. None of them seemed to notice me. All of them were way too busy getting ready for the evening ahead. From what I could see the house was spotless, not a dust bunny in sight.

I had to basically weave my way through the halls to get to Alice's room. By some miracle she was all alone. She was actually standing in front of her full length mirror. I watched as she turned her body to look at herself from different angles. It was a surprise to see that she was already ready. For the night she had put on a simple black baby doll style dress. Her hair was done and she had on a few different necklaces. The engagement ring was present on her finger. I slowly walked over to place my hands on her hips.

"Hey baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

Obviously I had taken her by surprise. She whirled around in shock and jumped up onto me. Her legs went around my waist and her arms were around my shoulders. I knew that she had probably been freaking out. It was a surprise that the party hadn't been canceled. They probably hadn't canceled it because the invitations had been sent out a while back. Plenty of people had RSVPED. Every single time the Cullen family hosted any kind of event no one wanted to miss it. If anyone knew how to throw a party it was the Cullen family. It also helped that they were one of the richest families in the area. I pulled away from her to go grab something to change into. A t-shirt and jeans probably wasn't going to cut it.

I traded it in for a simple white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. Alice went back to making sure that she was ready. I tucked the shirttail into the pants before grabbing a black blazer. There was no way I was going to wear a tie. I could handle formal wear but I could not handle wearing a tie. Soon guests were arriving and it was my turn to play the host. Alice and I made our entrance by walking extra slow down the staircase. Alice was positively radiant in her outfit and the smile never seemed to leave her face. I was bombarded by tons of people, a lot of them I had gone to high school with.

I was trying my best to enjoy myself. Bella, Edward's ex had come to congratulate me. I was actually enjoying the conversation but the room had gone silent. My head lifted to see what had made everyone go completely silent. Everyone's eyes were on the staircase. My gaze went towards the staircase to see who it was. It shouldn't have been that surprising to see that it was Edward and fucking Tanya. The two of them looked perfect and complimented each other. He was dressed in a black and red suit. His hair was perfectly gelled and a reserved smile was on his face. Tanya, motherfucking Tanya looked like she was a Barbie doll.

Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. She was wearing a black strapless dress that was ankle length. There was a long slit going along the left side. Her arm was hooked through Edward's and the both of them were smiling. Everyone was staring at them because of how good they looked. I couldn't stand Tanya but even I could admit that she was a looker. I tried to ignore that suddenly surge of jealously that had shot up. My eyes searched for my fiancée and she had gone to say hello to her brother and his so-called girlfriend.

Obviously I was supposed to greet them as well. So I forced myself to walk over and wrapped my arms around Alice's waist from behind. She had placed her hands on top of mine as she chatted animatedly with Tanya. I saw how Edward's face seemed to darken the moment I appeared. I grinned at him even though the last time we saw each other he had punched me in the face. The bruise was starting to go away otherwise I would have been screwed. Alice probably would have freaked out if I had shown up to our engagement party with a big ass bruise on my face. I noticed how Tanya had been avoiding looking at me but was focused completely on Alice. Even though it pissed me off I knew that she had bonded with my fiancée. That was only going to make things more complicated.

I looked towards Edward with a smirk on my face," You clean up good Edward."

He looked shocked that I had addressed him. For a second I thought he might actually ignore me. His hold on Tanya tightened before he looked back at me.

"So do you," he paused to look over at Tanya," So glad you could make it to your engagement party."

That was clearly a dig at the fact that I had disappeared.

"I wouldn't miss it," I responded before pulling Alice into a kiss.

She seemed stunned but quickly returned it. Our mouths moved perfectly in sync and it was anything but chaste. People that were around were laughing and complimenting on the lovebirds. I knew that I had probably made Edward and Tanya uncomfortable. That was the whole reason that I had. I knew that he would make my life difficult and I was going to make his difficult. Only I hadn't laid a single hand on him. That was more than I could say for him. The last time we had gotten into a fist fight the both of us had been out of school for a week or so.

"Jasper! Come here!" called out Esme from somewhere behind me.

I was more than happy to turn around. Polite conversation was not something I was good at. I turned to see what she wanted from me. To my surprise I saw that she was standing by the front door with someone beside her. Esme was standing by my very pregnant sister. The last time I had talked to Rosalie she said she probably couldn't make it to our engagement party. That was why I was staring at her like she had three heads. She wasn't alone to my surprise her husband was right beside her. It was very wrong but I ran towards them. People were staring at me but I really could care less. Instead I scooped Rosalie into my arms and she was giggling as she held onto me.

Her baby bump was huge at least I thought so. Usually she sent me pictures and she had a lot of pictures. It seemed like every single day I was getting emails filled with them. I knew that she wanted to make sure that I didn't miss anything. Emmett was watching us and I knew he was happy. He was always worrying about the fact that Rosalie wasn't near me. He knew just how close the two of us were. I pulled away from her and went to shake Emmett's hand. Right after that I was back to hugging Rosalie. She was the one person that I always loved having around. I needed her around more than I would ever admit. I had missed her terribly she was my twin, my other half if you will.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Alice was beside me. She had cleared her throat to make herself known. I quickly pulled away and went to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Alice, you remember my sister Rosalie."

Rosalie was smiling as she went to hug her soon to be sister-in-law. The two of them looked like polar opposites. Alice had black hair and Rosalie with her platinum locks. I noticed that my sister had chosen to wear a bright blue maternity dress. I looked towards Emmett and motioned for him to follow me. He was probably going to need something to drink to survive the long night ahead of us. I knew that he liked formal parties just as much as I did. Only unlike me he didn't complain since he had manners and all that. I handed him a beer and the two of us began to talk. He explained that he was going to have to leave because he had to go do some training at another base.

That was part of the reason they were there. He didn't want Rosalie to be alone while I was away. She had made friends on the base that they were currently calling home. However he knew that he could trust me with her. I was pleased to know that I was going to have Rosalie around to keep me sane. Plus I would be able to help her out just like she usually helped me out. My eyes scanned the house to see that Edward was actually talking with my sister. The two of them were smiling and laughing. I had forgotten that the two of them got along. In high school they had kind of been friends. Rosalie and I had always run in different circles but we were still close.

I didn't want the two of them talking even though I knew that was selfish of me. I made my way over, ignoring the look that Edward was giving me. I went to grab Rosalie's hand and laced my fingers through hers.

"Excuse me but I would like to dance with my very beautiful sister."

My words seemed to be magic. Rosalie excused herself and let me lead her to the area that had become the designated dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. Her baby bump pressed right against my stomach. I tried not to laugh as I looked down at it.

"I believe there is something between us," I joked, grinning up at her.

She shook her head at me as we began to sway. I knew that she was very happy about being pregnant. For as long as I could remember she had always wanted to be a mom. She would probably be a great one since she had had plenty of practice with me. Plus I knew that Emmett would be a good dad and I would be the cool uncle. At least I hoped that I was going to be the cool uncle. I had never really been around kids sometimes I found them to be annoying. However I was sure that I would like Rosalie and Emmett's kid.

She looked up at me with a curious look in her eyes," So how are you Jasper? You haven't called me like you usually do and that makes me worry which makes Emmett worry because he thinks I stress too much."

"You do stress too much."

"Way to avoid the question."

I knew that she wasn't going to give up. I probably was going to have to talk to her. For fuck's sake I knew that I need to talk to someone. I looked around before looking back at her.

"Let's go outside."


End file.
